In the Life of the Dreamers
by BlackIris
Summary: There are strange things going on at Hogwarts. Snape is being nice, Lupin becomes blind, a giant snake attacks Malfoy, and its all up to Harry and his friends to set things straight.
1. Part I

Disclaimer: Ok none of these characters are mine I know, you know, everyone knows they're J

**Disclaimer: Ok none of these characters are mine I know, you know, everyone knows they're J. K. Rowlings. I'm also not getting paid.**

**Author's note: This story takes place whenever you like. Please read and review, this story has already been written fully but I want to have chapters because it is very long. It has a lot of Snape in it however, but there is also a ton of Lupin and the Harry trio. Enjoy.**

In the Life of the Dreamers 

By BlackIris 

Snape walked in his office. He stared at the empty seats where students sat. It was the end of summer. It was no longer cold and tiring but sunny and cheerful. Snape hated sunny days. It reminded him of his cold dark dungeon for a classroom. He grunted. Another new year with another new group of first years to hate him. It wasn't his fault that he was the most hated teacher in the school, he just wanted to make sure that the students worthless minds actually learned something worth while in there life before they run off in the world. Then, something broke his thoughts…

"Hello there, Severus. I didn't get a chance to speak to you on the train."

Snape recognized the voice at once. It had ringed in his ears when he was dreaming. He had hoped he didn't seem to awkward when he answered back.

"Why hello Remus…how are you?" Snape said in his almost-natural voice.

"Quite fine thank you." The Defense of Dark Arts teacher replied. " Dumbledore said that you would make me the Wolfsbane potion every full moon. I will notify you if you ever forget."

Snape shuttered. Not only did one of his worst childhood enemys get the job he most wanted, but he also had to help him with his stupid time-consuming problem. It was enough to make him cringe.

Remus stirred uncomfortably. 

"Well, uh…I'm going to my classroom now. Bye." 

Remus left the room. Snape finally felt peace. He sank into his chair near his desk. He had 5 minutes before the feast. He knew the drill all to well. First they'd introduce the pitiful excuse for a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, then they'd introduce Hagrid. Then they'd act like they were happy and ate. Then he'd see who's new in his house and make a slight smile. 2 minutes till show time…

Dumbledore smiled happily at the new class of first years. Snape was sitting next to Minerva McGonagall and Lupin next to Hagrid. Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked for attention. Snape wasn't listening till something he predicted was shouted out.

"-On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

First Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

Snape tried to give Lupin a look of death. He put on his most horrible face and looked at him. Lupin showed no sign of seeing this or he had tried not to notice Snape.

Snape fumbled in his common room. _How many new Slytherins this year? He wondered. Everything seemed to grow quiet. Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, and a few other 3rd years were gathered around the little room._

"Where are all the others?" Snape said in his cold voice.

Malfoy spoke up. "They all went to bed. Softys if you ask me."

Snape smiled. Now he remembered why he liked Malfoy best, It reminded him of Lucas, one of his Slytherin friends when he went to school here.

"Well then, don't stay up to late. Don't want you to fall asleep in potions…"

Malfoy interrupted. "What?! Fall asleep in my favorite class? Never…"

Snape was restless. Never in his life had he had such a bad night as this. "It's all Lupin's fault." He spoke aloud. Turning himself once or twice he finally feel asleep. He woke up sleepily from giggling. Someone was poking him.

"Look at him! He's just laying there!"

"Wouldn't it be funny if we reset his clock?"

"Nah, lets take his bed sheets instead."

"Look I think he's waking up!"

Snape suddenly jerked his head up. No one was there…

Was it a dream? No, it couldn't be. He felt someone poke him. Snape got up and got dressed. Then he heard a scream.

"AGGGGGGGHHHH HELP ME! THERE'S A GIGANTIC SNAKE ON ME! AAGGGRRRRHHHH!"

Snape walked in the student's dorm. 

"Hold still!" Snape shouted.

True enough, there was a big, black, long snake on Malfoy. It curled around his feet and slithered up his legs. Malfoy was shaking from head to toe.

"Get-get it off me!" Malfoy stuttered.

Snape mumbled a few words and as soon as the snake was there, it had vanished. Goyle and Crabbe looked at Malfoy still pale from fright.

"Well now, That's over. Everyone get dressed it's time to go to school. WELL NOW WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Snape walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy had no problem boasting about his little adventure during lunch. As a matter of fact, he practically screamed it. 

"I bet Harry Potter has never almost got eaten by a gigantic snake before."

(A/N: Only Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron and Harry knew about their little experience with the Chamber of Secrets.)

Snape smiled. He couldn't wait till Malfoy told his parents about the gigantic snake. Snape would be most rewarded from his father. Snape looked at McGonagall. She looked rather tense, why, he didn't know. Snape may be nosey but there was a limit to what he knew. Snape caught himself staring so he broke his glance quickly.

"Severus…SEVERUS"!

"What is it?! What do you want!?" Snape said without thinking.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Lunch is over. Time for a new class." He said in his warm fuzzy tone.

"Thank-you Headmaster." Snape said with a struggle. Snape walked away rather embarrassed. 

"Harry Potter!" Snape said aloud.

Harry muffled a soft "here".

"Potter, I expect you to yell 'Here' not whisper it." He said in his dangerous tone. "This is a classroom not a library."

Harry sank in his chair. Ron and Hermione exchange looks.

_Good. Just what I wanted to see. Snape smiled as he thought._

"Well now today we're going to talk about-" Snape never finished his sentence. He just stared at the back of the classroom wide-eyed. There he was, Black hair dark eyes and a deceiving smile. Sirius Black was standing in his class. No. Severus you are going mad. Sirius is in Azkaban. No, he ran away remember? Snape just standed there starring.

"Um…Professor?" Hermione said looking quite worried.

Snape looked at Hermione. Then he quickly looked at the spot Sirius was standing. Except, he was gone.

"Well uh…as I was saying…get to work…"

"But you didn't give us anything, we don't even know what we're doing yet." Hermione said shakily.

" Um…do whatever I'll be right back." 

With that Snape walked out of the classroom.

Hermione looked at Ron.

"What the heck was _THAT!?" Ron asked._

"I dunno but it was entertaining." Seamus said with a smile.

"Something could be seriously wrong. Snape looked scared." Hermione said out loud seriously.

"Oh _come on Hermione!" Ron said with a tinge of anger. "If something weird happens you always have to treat it bad!" Ron laid back on his chair, feet on his desk._

It took awhile for Harry to get over his shock. 

"Well…uh…maybe we should do something…what we saw was defiantly not normal for Snape." Harry said blankly.

Hermione smiled. "See Ron? Not everyone is as careless as you."

Snape returned. He looked madder then ever. Ron quickly took his feet off the desk causing him to fall on his back.

"Children go to the Great Hall for instructions. And if any of you wonder off it'll be 20 points off your house. Do you understand me?"

The class to startled to speak, just nodded. Snape more like hovered then walked. Many had to run to keep up with him. At last they were in the Great Hall. Everyone was there except 1 person, Professor McGonagall. 

"Well now since we wont have potions class today I will give you all essays. 3 rolls parchment on healing deep wounds."

Ron whispered to Harry. "I'll never get through that alive!"

Snape smiled. He loved seeing the faces on the young Gryffindors when they had to work extra.

Professor McGonagall burst in the door looking more pale then usual. She approached Snape and started to whisper something. Harry strained himself to hear but all he could make out was six little words: "I think we've got it again." Snape looked puzzled like as if he had no idea what that was supposed to mean. McGonagall just walked away.

Got it? Got what?

Snape paced the large room. Students were taking time to work on their homework assignments from the past classes they took.

"No talking. If there is anymore I'll make sure you won't have time to speak…"

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Snape quickly turn around. Remus was smiling at him. Snape was quite startled.

"Well that was strange having all the kids come here. Do you know why?"

"No." Snape lied. He gave Lupin a dirty look that told him to get his hand off his shoulder. Lupin blushed and just muttered about something like just trying to make small talk. Lupin suddenly sensed his mistake and walked away.

Snape smiled. Never in his life would he ever think that Remus could want to be friends with him. Snape caught McGonagall give him a disapproving stare. Snape needed to get out of there. 

Snape got Dumbledore's permission to go outside. It was now getting dark but he didn't care. Then he heard it. Something that made his heart almost stop. It was the same giggling that had waked him on the past night.

" DID YOU SEE HIS FACE!?! SLAP-STICK HALARIOUS!"

"He looked like he saw a ghost!"

"Did you see what McGonagall did? I thought it was against rules! She just-"

"Hold on, someone's here"

Snape didn't move. He dare not breathe.

"OI! IF YOU'RE THERE THEN SHOW YOURSELF!"

Snape did nothing. Just a voice in his head told him to run. Before he could think, everything went black. Snape fainted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Do you think he'll ever get up?" A familiar voice said aloud. It was Professor McGonagall. 

"Well yeah if you keep disturbing him like that!" Thescrawl was all too familiar. The voice belonged to Nurse Pomfrey. McGonagall walked in another room.

Snape felt dizzy. What happened? Who were the voices that were speaking outside? Snape sat up. Strangely, Pomfrey didn't tell him to lye down. 

"May I have some water please?" Snape asked politely.

Pomfrey gave him a look of surprise. "Huh? O-oh yes you may. Hold on…"

Snape's head hurt. " You wouldn't mind giving me aspirin too darling?"

Pomfrey almost dropped the glass. Since when was Snape proper? She thought she'd never see the day. Just then there was a knock on the door. Hermione came in. 

"Madam I can't find my-oh…" She looked at Snape. He was _smiling at her. Pomfrey sensing the awkwardness of the situation told Hermione to go ask later that she had work to do._

Just then Remus Lupin barged in the door. Not knocking at all. Just turning the knob and entering.

_How rude of him. Snape thought._

"Pomfrey I need to raid your cabinet! One of my careless students got cut and started to cry…students can be so thoughtless!" Lupin said with a tone that Snape never heard before.

"Well then Remus you can send them up and _I'll do it." If anyone knew Pomfrey they knew that she was stubborn._

"Well, maybe not-maybe I can do it myself!" Lupin started to get loud.

"MAYBE BUT YOU AIN'T!" Pomfrey was turning the color of red.

Snape gave a soft chuckle. You go Madam Pomfrey…

Lupin darted out the door. "FINE!" he screamed. "I'LL BE BACK THEN!" with that Lupin closed the door, almost knocking it off its hinges. McGonagall pulled the curtains away from the bed. 

"What did I make…" she said in a soft worried voice.

Snape was in the Hospital Wing that night. He was all alone except Nurse Pomfrey and the student that had cut himself in Lupin's class. Snape was bored. He needed something to do.

"Hey kid. Pssst. You there." Snape tried to make his speech as quiet as he could fearing Pomfrey to barge in.

"Huh? What do you want…er…Professor?" 

"What happened to you."

"You don't know?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I did. Oh…sorry…that was rude."

The boy looked at him as if he was growing three heads.

"Well…we were doing Defense Against Dark Arts class when by mistake I tripped over a small rock, I don't know where it came from, it was like it was appearing out of thin air. Then I tumbled and hit a table and got cut by a piece of class that shattered. Lupin never looked so angry…it was like having another Professor Snape in our school…it was that bad." The boy blushed, remembering suddenly whom he was speaking to.

Snape sat stunned. 

"That's almost impossible. Remus is one of the nicest people I know!" A distant voice broke the conversation.

"Quiet in there! You both are supposed to be sleeping!"

Snape curled up in a ball and slept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Pomfrey wakened him. The boy was gone. All that lay in his place was clean sheets.

"Wha-what?" Snape opened his eyes sleepily.

"Get up. You're teaching Potions class today."

"Oh-yes-right. Thank you."

Pomfrey smiled. She still couldn't get over the way Snape talked. Like a pure gentleman.

Snape walked in his first potions class there was a pile of papers on his desk. 3rd year students waiting tensely shifting in their seats.

"Well…what is all this?" Snape said looking at the large mound of paper.

"It's our…reports Professor." Hermione was probably the only student that ever had the guts to talk to Snape in class besides the other Slytherins.

"Reports? Oh yes that's right I did assign that." Snape said remembering. " I will grade them later, and sense you did so much work yesterday on the reports you will not have homework for the rest of the week."

Students fell out of their chairs. Jaws dropped and some were just plain befuddled. 

Ron, for once, spoke up. "NO HOMEWORK?"

Snape was quite surprised. 

"Well yes didn't you hear me?"

"But, you always give us homework! Even if we did reports everyday!"

"Things change Ron."

Ron looked at Harry. _He said my name! Something is wrong! Ron mouthed._

"Now class today we're going to do shrinking potions."

Everyone looked at eachother. 

"Professor-" Harry began.

Snape interrupted. "Call me Severus."

"Er-Severus-we did shrinking potion's _last year."_

"Review it then, never know when you'll need it Harry." Snape smiled.

Right about now the class was freaked out. Malfoy, who had been dumbstruck for the last 5 minutes finally, spoke.

"You're going to let that idiot call you SEVERUS?"

"You know what young man? I don't like your attitude." Snape said in a parental voice. 

Malfoy almost screamed. Goyle and Crabbe choked in laughter.

"Now this will be your test. You will make the potion and if it works, you'll get an A.However, if it doesn't, you'll get a C+ with sweet talking." Snape smiled.

It took the class awhile to get that he was making a joke.

Some laughed lightly and unsure, others just stared. When the last cauldron had been mixed he tested each student's potion on Neville's toad (with permission).

"Excellent! All of you got A's! Except for Mr. Malfoy here. An attitude like that should get a B. Off with you all know."

Malfoy strode away angrily with Crabbe and Goyle by his side making slight efforts not to smile. Hermione was dumb-shocked. What happened to Severus Snape, the most wicked man in the whole school?

" Mr. Snape, Professor Severus, Sir? Hermione began.

Snape smiled as he turned around.

"Ah, Hermione. The most hard-working in my class. Can I help you?"

"Did you hit your head or is this some kind of joke?" Hermione stated crossly.

"Joke?" Snape said without a clue.

Ron burst in on the conversation. "Yeah what's with this 'Call me Severus' and 'Malfoy I don't like you attitude' thing?"

Snape burst out laughing. _Laughing._

"Stop laughing its not funny! You scared the whole class!" Ron cried stupidly.

Hermione couldn't help it. She had to smile. Ron looked at Hermione and chuckled. Harry, who had left the room without a word, had finally come back to tell his friends it was DADA class next.

(A/N: DADA is Defense Against Dark Arts. It takes a lot less time to type.)

Harry just gave Snape a dark look and pulled Hermione and Ron out of the room.

"Hey what's with you! That hurt" Ron said as he rubbed his arm.

"Look guys this is seriously creepy. Some big black snake attacked Malfoy and Snape is acting like Mr. Rogers! Lupin, however, is telling kids to stop asking his so many questions and is taking off points of Gryffindors for being late!"

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ron just stared. 

"Well then…let me see for myself." Hermione said as she walked into class.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasly, and Mr. Potter. There are clocks in this school are there not? They tell you what time it is so that you won't be late for class. Either you all chose to have detention for a weekend or I deduct 20 points from Gryffindor for being tardy. The choice is yours. Just never be late in my class do you understand me? Now, on with the lesson…"

Hermione sat down, tears in eyes. How could her favorite professor do that to her? Ron looked angry. He had his arms crossed and eyebrows and eyes narrowed. Harry looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Harry since you look like you were paying attention I'm sure you can tell me the answer."

"Uh…well…truth is…"

Lupin had an evil smile wrapped around his lips. "Well go on…"

Harry could have died. Just then a voice broke the long silence.

" I know the answer Professor Lupin, I was paying attention unlike Harry here."

"Very well Malfoy, 5 points for Slytherin. Potter, you should really take Malfoy here as a role model, might just improve you chances for getting a C."

Malfoy smiled. 

Ron whispered to Hermione. "Looks like Lupin has a new teacher's pet."

"What was that Ron? I thought I heard you whispering something to Miss Granger." Lupin said in a slightly dangerous tone.

Ron turned red and smiled. 

"No, must be your imagination."

"5 points from Gryffindor for lying to a teacher." 

Ron looked at his desk upset. What was this? Snape was nicer than he was! Why…was…oh dear…

Finally the bell rang telling them that they had lunch. _Free time…Ron thought to himself,__ to tell Harry what I think is going on._

Ron sat down next to Harry and Hermione who were talking about DADA class.

" He yelled at me for getting the question _right!" Hermione said angrily._

"Hey guys did you ever notice that-" Ron got cut off. What made him not finish his sentence was the fact that Malfoy was chasing Ginny singing love songs.

"I love you Ginny! I can't help it anymore you're just so beautiful with your gorgeous red silky hair and wonderful deep eyes!"

"GO AWAY DRACO! IT'S _NOT FUNNY."_

" Love is never a laughing manner my sweet! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Ginny ran to Ron's table.

"Help me!"

"There you are my love! I was wondering where you went!"

Tons of people were staring. 

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MAKING A FOOL OF MY SISTER LIKE THAT!?!?! HUH!?!?!? YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY PUNK!?!?!" Ron screamed in Draco's face.

Draco backed away slowly.

"What's wrong Weasel? Can't take it that I love your sister? See you later Ginny my love." Malfoy blew a soft kiss towards Ginny's direction and left.

"Oh thank you Ron!" Ginny said. " Really weird things have been going on lately!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Like what?"

"Well…" Ginny began. "Last two nights ago, you know, the day that Malfoy got attacked, Professor McGonagall-oh…"

"What?" Ron said eagerly.

"I'm not really aloud to tell you…" Ginny trailed off.

"Oh come on Ginny I wont tell, you can trust me…" Harry put on his most winning smile.

Ginny couldn't resist.

"McGonagallmadeusallpromisenottotellanyonethatallourbedsstartedtofloatallovertheplace Well gotta go bye." Ginny ran away.

"Great job Harry. It would be better if we can understand what she said." Ron scrawled.

"Well I don't know about you two but I understood every word of it." Hermione said it in her superior voice.

"Oh I suppose it's girl talk right." Ron said angrily.

"Well maybe if you are going to get all smart about I won't tell you!" Hermione yelled back.

"Well maybe you shouldn't-"

"GUYS!" Harry interrupted.

"WHAT!?!?" They both screamed in unison.

"Guys look at Snape…"

Snape was laughing and apparently bothering McGonagall. Lupin didn't eat just gave dirty looks at Snape. It all seemed rather…familiar…

"Isn't that funny Minerva!? Isn't it!?"

"Yes Severus hilarious."

"Lupin did you hear the one about the chicken? It's a hoot. Lupin! Are you listening to me?"

Harry looked at Hermione…then at Ron…

"We have to do something." They all said together.

"But what?" Hermione asked. "This could be anything from a personality spell to dark magic."

Ron cringed. " You don't them to stay like that do you? Snape making jokes and calling us by our first names…"

"I'm on it!" Hermione said quickly before she ran out of the cafeteria. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Read and Review please. ~BlackIris


	2. Part II

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat quietly on her chair waiting for students to pour in

Professor Minerva McGonagall sat quietly on her chair waiting for students to pour in. Usually, at this time, she'd grade papers and find the materials she needed for her class. But today she dazed as if she was a little girl.

_Maybe someone knows…no…that can't be it…Dumbledore would have known by then and someone would have told. But some things are so obvious I can't believe Dumbledore didn't say anything. Maybe he's waiting. Where did it come from anyway? Oh I'm going to be in so much trouble._

_ _

"Professor?" Dean Thomas waved a hand over McGonagall's eyes. " Yoo hooooo." 

Professor McGonagall woke up from here little trance.

"You may take your set Dean." She replied quietly. 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat next to eachother gradually whispering to eachother what they had seen. 

"Obvious Ginny knows something we don't. Or McGonagall does." Ron said in the corner of his mouth.

"Finish…later…Professor…looking…at us." Harry said quietly to the two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin stared at the reports he gave the children to do.

"You'd expect they knew how to write on their 3rd year…all they did was add a lot of fluff." Lupin scrawled unpleasantly.

Just then a knock at the door disrupted his work.

"Who is it?" Remus yelled.

The knob turned. Remus looked up.

"Why hello Severus." Remus said with a bit of surprise.

"Hello Remus. I just thought I'd drop by. I wanted to apologize for some things." Snape shifted uncertainly.

"Make it quick I have things to do." Lupin Said without looking at him.

"Well, first of all I'd like to apologize for all the times I was mean to you. It was wrong and I shrugged you off. That was rude. And I'd also like to say that…I always envied you, James, and Sirius. You all were so popular and great at everything. I….I'm sorry…for everything. Friends?"

Snape held out his hand for Lupin to shake. Lupin looked at it and sneered. 

"I gave you enough chances. This time it's your turn to be rejected." Lupin went back to his paper work.

Snape retracted his hand…hurt. He walked away slowly without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione gave Harry a worried look.

"Look Harry I _really don't think this will work."_

"Snape's like, a nice guy now he wont mind!"

"But Harry…" Hermione whined.

"Don't worry about it! I've defeated Voldemort two times already, Snape can't be as bad."

Hermione sighed. Somehow Harry had always found a way to make everything seem good. Hermione knocked on the dungeon door where they usually had potion's class.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione squeaked.

Professor Snape looked up from his work.

"What are you three doing? Why aren't you at Hogsmade?"

"Well something was on our minds…and we were hoping that you could clear it up because you're so…wise…uh yeah." Ron barley finished.

"Well sure thing." Snape said smiling.

Ron had to shove Harry to get him to speak.

"Well uh-"

Snape interrupted.

"You look so much like your father. He would have been proud."

Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione, eyes as wide as plates, shrugged.

"Th-thank you Sir-er-Severus…" Harry tried to start again. "Anyway as I was saying, we have had…heard stories about some strange things going on in Hogwarts. Are they true?"

"What kind of stories Harry?" Snape said kindly.

"Well stupid things, like Dumbledore losing his powers, Professor Lupin switching personalities with you…"

"Me and Lupin doing _what?"_

_ _

"We'll it's just a stupid rumor."

"No…Harry I think you got something there…Lupin did seem really mean…maybe he just got a mean spell. I don't see how anything like that could do anything with me Harry. Run along now, I got work to do." Snape smiled.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione almost laughed.

"Well uh…Severus…then do you remember anything unusual happening to you?" Ron choked. 

"Well…I do remember waking up to two strange voices and the last time I heard them was when I pasted out. That's it. And Professor McGonagall looks really tense for some reason. Hey Harry, did you ever hear the one about the chicken? It's a hoot."

"Come on!" Hermione yelled as she grabbed Harry and Ron's arm. "I think I know what we're looking for." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione why the heck are we looking in prank books for? Why can't we just ask my brothers who these people are?" Ron questioned. 

"Because," Hermione started. "That's why." She pointed to Fred and George…but they were dressed…like prefects.

"Percy leave us alone. Take your childish pranks and leave, we're prefects now and we don't need to be seen around you." Fred scrawled at their older brother.

"Oh George may I kiss your feet? Or maybe I should ask Colon Cravey to take a picture so that you can sign it." Percy was a real…jokester. He had bags full of things from Zonoko's.

"OK that is soooo wrong." Ron started to rise from his seat. "First my sister being chased by Malfoy now Fred and George are living Percy's. I can't even stand one how will I live with two!?!"

"Calm down Ron all will be back to normal in a few…uh…years…"Hermione looked at a page in the book _A History of Troublesome Pranksters. _

_ _

"A couple of WHAT!?!" Ron screamed.

The librarian looked like she could kill.

"Good news Ron, I found what we're looking for." Hermione said.

"Then why do you sound so down…?" Ron asked.

"Um…well…truthfully it's one of the hardest things to catch in the _world." Hermione looked up. "Things may be like this forever…"_

Harry looked at Hermione. 

"Well…what do we need to do?" Harry asked quietly.

"Remember when Snape said that he heard two voices before he pasted out? Well that was them."_ Hermione read the page:_

"_Back in the 1860's pranks were one of the most popular entertainment around. Wizards often had contests on who could make up the best and funniest prank. One particular wizard (Harold Margaven) won 15 times for his two 'trouble markers' also known as a 'Dream hunters' because they can only perform magic when the attacked is asleep or fainted. One of the hardest pranksters to catch in the world, it could take years."_

_ _

Ron's mouth hung open.

"All of this happened because of a stupid prank contest?" Ron sounded like he could explode.

"So where is this Harold Margaven?" Harry asked.

"He turned evil and joined You-Know-Who" Hermione continued. "Says here that the two 'Dream hunters' were stashed in a box and was buried somewhere."

"How do you catch Dream hunters?" Ron asked anxiously.

"Doesn't say. Just says that they were hard to catch." Hermione said turning the page looking for more information.

"I bet you it's in the restricted section. That's where Fred and George got all the good pranks." Ron said lightly.

They both looked at Ron. Who would be that thick to let Fred and George in the restricted section? Ron noticed their expressions.

"It was Lockheart." He said as if reading their minds. There was a chorus of Ohhhhhh's.

"Maybe we could get permission from Snape…to say that we're studying advanced potions…" Harry began.

"Yeah good idea then he'll ask us to perform one that's over our grade level. Real good idea Harry." Ron was not in the best of moods.

"Well…let's just see what we can do, Ron." Hermione scolded. "Unless you like the idea of two more head boy's in your family."

"Let's go." 

They all headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape was smiling cheerfully. It was his day off. He placed a new plant on his desk and watered it.

"There. Not so gloomy anymore." He said talking to himself.

He heard a knock on his door.

_Wonder who that could be. Snape thought as he turned the knob._

Remus Lupin stepped in the dungeon.

"Hello Remus. Want some tea?" Snape began.

Remus cut the chitchat. "Full moon tonight. Do you have the potion?"

"Yes I'm brewing it now. Sit. You have time."

Snape and Remus sat down. 

"How are you?" Snape asked politely.

"I'd be better if it weren't so close to a full moon, Severus." Remus frowned.

Snape was getting tired of this. He hated the way Remus talked to him and hated the way he treated his students. Snape silently vowed never to act like Lupin.

"Well it's your fault you got bitten Remus."

Remus stared. Severus Snape had offended him.

"Well Severus I was a little boy and didn't know better." Remus snapped back.

"I think I'll go see if the potion's done." Snape got up. What was he thinking? Did he just lose control of his anger? What he said was rude. He walked back potion in hand.

"Here drink it all at once." Snape said giving the bubbly potion to Lupin. He drank it quickly.

"Nasty stuff." Gagged Lupin.

Snape smiled. No thank you? Not even a smile? All he commented on was the stupid taste? 

"I try." Snape smiled.

Lupin looked at him coldly.

"I must go, I came to get what I wanted."

Just then there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." Snape said lazily.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron emerged from the slowly opening door. Lupin stared at them, almost sneering, but didn't say anything.

"O-oh we're sorry we didn't know that you and Lupin were visiting…"Hermione started.

"Don't worry about it he was just leaving." Snape said in an almost sarcastic voice.

"Not quite." Lupin sat down and gave an evil smile.

_Lupin's going to ruin it. He'll know what we're up to. Harry thought shakily. _

"Well um, here's the thing. We need a teacher to sign a slip for us to uh, go to one part of the restricted section to study an advanced potion. So we were wondering-"

Lupin cut in. "Why do what to study an advanced potion? You said that you hate potions and you don't want to do more then you have to."

Snape got angry. "Well, Remus, there is such thing as change and how come you're always so mean to your students!?! Have you no conscience?!?"

Remus looked at Harry and his friends. They were all very pale and frightened by now. He cringed.

"You want me to be nice Severus?!? HERE I'LL SIGN THEIR STUPID SLIPS!"

Remus grabbed all three slips and scribbled his name on them without even reading what it said and gave them back to Harry.

"Thank you Professor Lupin." Ron said rather dryly.

Snape smiled. _I shouldn't judge Lupin to harshly. He could be a nice guy._

_ _

"I must go I have work to do." Remus said slamming the door.

Hermione thanked Snape for his time and pulled Ron and Harry aside. Their faces smiled.

"That was all just plain dumb luck." Ron snickered.

They all laughed. But stopped. Someone was speaking in the next room.

"Hogwarts was better than I remembered it was 10 years ago."

"I think someone's on to us."

"Why would you say that?"

"I saw one of the prank books open on a table in the library last night. It was a page on 'Dream hunters'."

"Could be coincidence."

"No I think that woman knew what we where when she released us."

"She looks rather familiar for some reason…"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked at eachother and knew instantly whom they were talking about. Professor McGonagall released the dream hunters…but how?

"Forget about it, no one can catch us. We've got Voldemort on our side. Harold said so."

Ron couldn't help it. He sneezed. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron in horror.There was udder silence. _Think they forgot it? Hermione mouthed Harry. __Let's look. Harry mouthed back. All three heads popped around the corner were the talking had been. Hermione gasped. They were gone…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape returned to his office, strangely, Professor McGonagall and Professor Lupin were waiting for him.

"May I, uh, help you?" Snape mumbled.

"We were thinking you suffered from a spell called the 'Personality switch' and Dumbledore gave me orders to see that you two turn back to normal." McGonagall stated.

"I don't think I'm suffering from anything personally. He's the one that's putting flowers on his desk." Lupin sneered.

Snape slightly blushed.

"Well you aren't your old self Remus whether you know it or not so sit down while I perform a spell." McGonagall was apparently moody today.

They both sat down. Professor McGonagall whispered a few words and a green glow surrounded them both.

"Oh my head…"Snape said face between hands.

"I feel like I just transformed." Remus said doing the same.

"Well since you two look back to normal then I guess I'll go. Good bye gentleman." McGonagall whisked past the door in a hurry.

Snape raised his eyebrows looking at the flowerpot.

"I never knew you liked daisy's Remus."

It was Lupin's turn to blush. 

"Well I never knew you could be so mean without noticing it."

Just then Snape had a flashback. Him…holding out his hand, waiting for Lupin to say he was his friend.

"Go away Remus." Snape snarled.

Lupin frowned. He knew what Snape was thinking. He _knew what it was like to __be Severus Snape._

"Fine. I will. And…I forgive you." Remus walked out of the door, not looking back once.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a new day. Harry, Hermione, and Ron agreed not to go looking for the dream hunters until then knew how to _actually catch one. _

"Hey look, potion's class first." Hermione showed Ron and Harry her planner. "Wonder if Snape's going to get all buddy-buddy with us. I don't think I can stand it much longer." 

"At least we didn't get homework all week." Ron smiled. Harry and Hermione stared. "What?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Harry walked into potion class with Hermione and Ron at his side.

Snape paid no attention. He was having problems of his own…with Malfoy.

"Apologies to you and your family Malfoy I was not myself."

"You have a flowerpot on your desk, sir."

Snape turned rather red with embarrassment. 

"I will make sure that you get an A Malfoy. You may take your seat."

Harry saw Snape put (or throw) the flowerpot in a small desk drawer. Harry smiled. Snape must have seen him because he went for the kill.

"Mr. Potter. I believe you haven't been doing your potion's homework lately. Why, may I ask, did you not do it? Do you think you should get off because you think you're "special"?

Many people gasped in surprise. Snape was the nicest teacher in the school! Some people actually looked forward to class. Professor Severus Snape, was back to normal.

"Well uh you never assigned me any…or anyone for that matter…" Harry said shakily.

"That's no excuse I was ill. You should have known better. 10 points off for not doing homework…" There was a terrible smile creeping through his thin lips.

"But that's not fair! Slytherin never did any homework either!" Ron yelled.

"Oh yes they did. I gave it to them at lunch. They finished hours before you even started. I expect you Gryffindors to give me all your potions homework by tomorrow morning. If someone from your house so much as misses a paper, then 30 points will be deducted."

The Gryffindors looked at eachother. Mouth's hanging open. Snape smiled. It was truly good to be back to his cold self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione, Harry, and Ron anxiously eyed the clock. One more minute till we get to the library…

"Harry, Hermione, Ron? Are you ok? You don't look like you're paying attention." Lupin frowned. He had always tried to make his lessons interesting for his class. He even went through the trouble to ask Dumbledore to use some of the dark creatures for them.

"Oh uh sorry Professor Lupin. We were uh, just wondering." Hermione saw the disappointment in Lupin's face.

"Well pay attention please."

"Yes Professor." They all mumbled.

"Maybe a 5 minute rest will do us better. Everyone lye down for a minute." It was good thing too, Professor Lupin had transformed the previous night and a rest would do him lots of good Harry thought. Professor R. J. Lupin fell into a deep sleep. He started to snore. Lots of the girls giggled. Finally an egg timer told them that their rest was over. He got up and smiled. Ahhh rest!

Lupin started to right on the chalkboard. Suddenly he stopped writing in the middle of the word.

"Do any of you think it's getting dark in here?"

Many people looked at eachother like 'Huh?'

Dean spoke up. "Of course not. It's perfectly fine. Why?"

"I was afraid of that. Someone get Nurse Pomfrey. I just went blind."

Many people gasped. Hermione and Harry stood up. Ron was in his chair shocked.

"Professor Lupin we'll take you." Hermione spoke up.

Lupin dropped the chalk. It cracked on the floor. 

"Thank-you." He barely whispered. Everyone could tell that there was a lump in his throat. Hermione and Harry walked over and grabbed Lupin's two arms. Lupin stumbled on to both of them in the hallway. 

"Oh-no." Hermione groaned.

"What's wrong?" Lupin said in a rather masculine voice.

"Snape." 

Sure enough Snape was walking down the hall with papers in his hand obviously reading them. He didn't even look up.

"Just ignore him. The sooner we get to Nurse Pomfrey the better." Lupin said closing his eyes.

"Right." Harry answered back.

Lupin walked upright trying to look as normal as possible.

Harry whispered to Lupin if he wanted any help. 

"No. Let go. I don't want Severus to know." 

Harry had to admit Lupin had his pride. But he also hated to see others feel sorry for him. 

_Not that Snape would. Harry thought sharply._

"Good evening Lupin, I thought you had class today."

Lupin stopped as he was addressed. 

"Well Severus I had to delay because of…difficulties…"

Snape smiled evilly. 

"Can't handle your own animals Lupin? Tut tut."

"No Severus now if you'll excuse me-"

*~WACK~* Lupin ran right into a chair standing still in the hall. Snape gave a somewhat puzzled expression. Hermione tried to cover up by giving Lupin a hand.

"Here. Yeah ok lets go." Harry grabbed Lupin's other arm to lead him away from Snape.

"No thanks I'm fine. _Really." _

Hermione and Harry looked at eachother. 

"Well…ok…" Harry gave Lupin a look.

Lupin stepped forward. Then did it again. He looked like he was doing some sort of dance-step when out of the blue- WAM!

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU REMUS YOU RAN STRAIGHT INTO ME!" 

"Well Severus, to tell you the truth, something is wrong. I-I'm quite blind." Lupin almost choked.

Snape was in deep shock and anger.

"AND YOU LET THOSE TWO DUNDERHEADS TAKE YOU TO THE NURSE? ARE YOU INSAINE? NO WONDER YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING INTO THINGS! COME HERE!"

" I don't know where you are!" said Lupin waving arms in the air violently.

Snape did something very surprising. He picked Lupin up over his shoulder and started to walk to the nurse's office. Hermione thought it rather…touching…

" Uh, tell the class that they may go to their next class for me!" Lupin yelled.

"Ok!" Hermione yelled back. She turned to Harry. "Wasn't that the sweetest thing?"

"Hermione, he insulted us."

"Oh shut up, what would you know?" Hermione snapped back. Harry smiled. It was rather interesting though…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Part III

Lucky for Snape, no one had seen him carry Lupin

Lucky for Snape, no one had seen him carry Lupin. Snape stood there as Nurse Pomfrey set him down carefully in a chair and took notes. Just then Professor McGonagall busted through the door.

"I heard the news Remus. What was your lesson on?"

"Huh? Oh how to trap all kinds of ghosts. Why?"

Nurse Pomfrey led Lupin out the door.

"Be right back. Let's run some tests."

Professor McGonagall knew that she couldn't hold this in much longer. It was all her fault that he was blind and something like this shouldn't be kept secret.

"Severus remember that one year when you and Remus were in Hogwarts-your 4th year I believe- when all those-"

Professor McGonagall didn't need to finish. Snape finished for her.

"So that's what you meant when you said 'I think we've got it again?' Minerva why didn't you tell Dumbledore sooner!?" 

Minerva McGonagall turned pale white.

"Because this will be the second time I released it and I thought that if I could catch it myself then I might not be fired."

Snape looked murderous. 

"Lupin is blind because you didn't want to be fired. How decent of you. You know that these things don't just play games Minerva, they play with _lives." Snape slammed the door shut. _

"Minerva?" Lupin was with nurse Pomfrey taking tests.

"I'll be back Remus." With that she followed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry, Hermione, and Ron finally got to the library.

"I don't know. I mean, I think we should all pay a visit to Professor Lupin. Being blind must be real hard for him. Hey may have to leave Hogwarts…" Harry trailed off.

"Yeah. But we already used our pass to get these stupid prank books! The librarian said we weren't allowed to bring these out of the room because if we were caught reading one then the teacher would have assumed we were doing a prank…and some of these are just plain harsh."

"Hey Weasel!"

Ron turned around, ears red.

"What do you want Draco?"

"Where's your sister? I haven't seen her all day."

"Probably because she's hiding from you." Ron cringed.

Malfoy turned red with anger.

"I'd watch myself if I were you. Someone might just get hurt. I don't think your Mum has enough money to take you to the doctors."

Ron pounced up to punch him but Harry held him back.

"See you later Weasel…Ginny Malfoy…I like that…" 

"I promise you if he does that one more time I'll-I'll…"Ron was too angry for words.

"Calm down Ron! It'll all be over as soon as we catch this thing." Hermione went though pages wildly.

Just then, Professor Snape entered the library. 

"What's _he doing here?" Harry mumbled to Hermione._

"Well, he looks like he's going in the restricted section." Hermione eyed Snape as he casually looked for a book.

"That's so weird. Why would he be looking there?" Ron asked.

Just then something struck him. Snape looked at them. They all quickly moved their heads, mortified. 

"Oh gentle goodness he saw us!" Hermione had a bit of panic in her voice.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Ron asked his two friends.

They nodded. 

Just then Snape approached them. 

"I need that book. Give it to me. _Now." Snape pointed to Hermione's book. There was a dangerous coldness in his voice. Hermione looked at Ron and Harry asking for support. _

"You're going to have to wait. I'm reading it now." Hermione said most like Professor McGonagall that it was scary.

Snape turned the color of Ron's hair. "I need it. I'm the teacher; you're the student. Do not order me around Miss Granger." With that Snape grabbed the book away from Hermione's hands and grinned.

"Y-you can't do that!" Hermione yelled.

"I agree." The librarian was standing right behind Snape, arms crossed, stern look towards his direction. 

Snape narrowed his eyes and mumbled something like 'Just wanted to look at a page' and dropped the book on the table. The librarian made him fill out a form that when they were finished he would be next in line. Snape gave them all a look of death. Hermione shivered. Just as Snape left the door he whispered to her: "5 points off Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher."

"More like embarrassing a teacher." Ron said almost proudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor McGonagall walked into the Gryffindors common room tired. She had been looking for Snape all day trying to tell him that she wanted to make things right.

McGonagall daydreamed. _I'm only human. People make mistakes Minerva, you don't have to be perfect all the time. __No, that was wrong. This is a serious mistake that had happened twice before. I had run away from responsibility and that was totally unlike me. The first time wasn't that bad. Dumbledore only came out with a brief warning that I shouldn't fool around with anything that the school didn't know about or I would be fired.Now Remus could be blind for the rest of his life. McGonagall felt a lump in her throat. One of her best friends is blind because of her and he doesn't even know it. __It's enough that he's having a hard time being a werewolf but now you had to make him blind!_

McGonagall let away a small tear shamefully and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just all too shocking. Rumors of their DADA teacher being blind? Some people pretended to be hurt or sick just to go visit him. Nurse Pomfrey was very strict about people seeing her patients.

"Now all of you actors and actresses go back to class now or I'll make sure that you get howlers from your mums!"

Dean was one of the few trying to talk to Lupin.

"But I'm really sick." Dean held his stomach. 

Nurse Pomfrey gave him a stare. "If you're lying Mr. Thomas I'd advise you to leave now. Wouldn't want to skip DADA now would we?" 

Dean nodded disappointed. And walked away. Nurse Pomfrey walked into the room Remus had been resting.

"What's all the commotion?" Remus sat up but Nurse Pomfrey pushed him down.

"Students. They're all making silly excuses to come see you."

Lupin smiled. "I-I would like some company-"

Nurse Pomfrey cut him off.

"Out of the question. You need rest if this is an illness."

"But I don't feel sick!" Lupin was clearly lonely.

Nurse Pomfrey rolled her eyes; naturally, Lupin didn't see this and continued.

"Please let me talk to someone. At least let me have a little joy." 

Nurse Pomfrey crossed her arms. "Fine. One visitor. NO MORE."

Lupin smiled.

"Now who is your special choice?" Pomfrey smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape smiled. He was filling in for Lupin. Snape, the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher…it sounded goooooood.

"Everyone open your books to ghosts. I believe this is what Lupin left off with. Pity, him being blind and all, guess he'll just have to stay in the streets as a beggar…not that that makes him look any different." Snape smiled wickedly.

Harry burned with anger. Snape was clearly enjoying every minute. He didn't even seem to care about yesterday. Snape seemed to notice that Harry was rather angry because he could see Harry's hands turning to fists.

"Potter, you look distracted. At least listen to a teacher that can actually see what he's writing on the chalkboard."

Harry couldn't take it much longer. He jumped up off his seat and yelled.

" Professor Lupin is my friend and you don't have to rub it in! He's more of a man that you'll ever be and he'll always be known as the best teacher here at Hogwarts and you the most jealous ugly fiend that was the most hated piece of scum who ever taught here!"

Snape turned pale white. 

"What-what did you say Potter?"

Harry was mortified. He could have detention for mouths or worse, even expelled. But his anger continued.

"Well you didn't seem to mind so much about you being seen with Lupin when you carried him to Nurse Pomfrey. You two looked like real brothers, you being mortified about Lupin dyeing and all. I could almost see you crying at his grave."

Snape turned the color red. Everyone was looking at staring him. 

"Potter…see me after class…" 

Harry sat down. He had known that he had gone to far. People gave him sympathetic looks. Hermione and Ron looked as if they were going to see Harry for the last time.

With much mumbling and grumbling the lesson was finally over.

"Potter…" Snape began with a surprisingly calm voice. "We need to discuss your respect problem."

Harry gulped and walked over to the chalkboard where Snape had been standing. 

"Mr. Weasly, Miss Granger, I believed I asked Mr. Potter to stay behind not you." 

Hermione and Ron reluctantly walked out of the door.

"Mr. Potter, why may I ask, did you say all those private things in front of the class? Did you think that'd make you popular?"

"You were insulting Professor Lupin!" Harry yelled. _Snape deserves everything he gets. Harry thought to himself._

"Well Mr. Potter I believe you are paying more attention about what I say about Lupin then about potions. Can you explain that?" 

_HOW on EARTH did this conversation suddenly turn on him? Snape was embarrassed. No, he was beyond embarrassment. It was mortification. _

"Well? Explain yourself." Snape crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry. I was to upset to listen to your class."

"I'm sure a C- will teach you not to let you emotions run wild in my class. You may leave…"

It was a pure miracle. He had not gotten detention.

"One more thing, detention for a week at 4:00. You will be washing bedpans."

Well…one could dream…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin lay on the bed. "One patient? How about three?" He smiled wishfully. Nurse Pomfrey knew whom he was talking about.

"You're pushing it Remus."

"Come on Pomfrey did you ever get lonely in here?"

"Buy a dog Lupin." Nurse Pomfrey was completely unmoved.

Lupin frowned. " Please? I'll be a good boy."

Nurse Pomfrey turned around. "Lupin that worked when you were 12. You're older than that now. At least put some effort into your whining."

"I'll tell Dumbledore that you're making me rest for 2 weeks." 

"That's because you are."

"Come on!" Lupin didn't feel like playing games at the moment.

"Look Remus you were lucky I said ANYONE could visit you. I'll make a deal with you. If anyone comes through that door in the next 10 seconds you can have that person visit you and Harry and Hermione and Ron. Deal? Otherwise you can only chose one person."

"What do I have to lose."

Nurse Pomfrey started to count.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…"

The door busted open. Lupin was as happy as a schoolboy was. He smiled proudly at Nurse Pomfrey. Nurse Pomfrey laughed. That didn't sound good. "Snape to see you Remus."

"WHAT!!?!?!? I DON'T WANT _HIM."_

Snape scowled. "Nice to see you too Remus."

Nurse Pomfrey hid her smile. "Sit Severus. You're Remus's visitor. Along with Harry, Hermione, and Ron."

Snape looked at Remus. "What the _hell did you get me into?"_

Remus blushed furiously. "Nurse Pomfrey can I excuse him? Please?"

"Sure!" Lupin let out a breath of relief. "But that means you'll only be able to have one visitor." Nurse Pomfrey smiled.

Snape saw this as an absolute insult. 

"Do I have any say in this?" Snape had anger in his voice.

"No. Sit down." Nurse Pomfrey flipped another page in her _Nurses Journal Magazine and looked at her watch. "20 minutes left."_

Snape crossed his arms. "I did enough for you already. I have better things to do then be with a blind werewolf."

Remus sat there stunned. "Well if you feel that way Severus. You may go."

Snape, with a bit of guilt, left the room. Nurse Pomfrey wasn't smiling anymore. "Remus, if you want you may have three visitors. I don't mind."

"No. Right now I want to be alone." Lupin lay silent on his bed. Nurse Pomfrey turned off the lights and left the room feeling a bit sorry for him.

_How could Severus say such a thing? Before not to long Lupin fell asleep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione was in the library for hours. Right about now Harry and Ron were playing with little paper footballs flinging them to eachother.

"How long will this take? I'm going to have to go to my dorm soon." Ron yawned.

"Well we have about 5 more books to look at." Hermione had more paper cuts that it more looked like tiger stripes. 

"Look at the last book in the pile. It's always the last one." Hermione looked at Ron. 

"That's not logical. Why would it be the last one?"

"I dunno. Just always is."

Hermione looked at Ron with slight disbelief. Reluctantly she picked up the last book in the pile and searched the index.

_Hunter, Dream…1290_

_ _

_How to catch…1295_

_How they work…1307_

_How to train…1316_

_How to TRAP…1328_

_ _

Hermione's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. 

"Ron, how did you know that?"

"YOU MEAN IT WORKED?!?" Ron looked at Hermione like Christmas came a month early. 

Ron rushed over and so did Harry. Hermione flipped the big book wildly. Ron's heart skipped a beat and he looked as if he were going to scream. Hermione almost broke her fist whamming it on the table. Harry was on the verge of tears. Page 1328 and the pages after it had been torn out of the book…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_End here._

__

Severus Snape glanced at his student's papers. He was miserable. There was no denying it. Lazily he marked all the wrong answers on the papers lightly and gazed around. 11:30. He should have been to sleep an hour and a half ago. With anger and combustion, Snape marked one Slytherin paper wildly (he knew what house it was because they wrote "Slytherin" in the house blank) with red marks, the paper tore, and the poor Slytherin got everything right besides. He was to exhausted to go on. Snape laid his tired head on the pile of homework and slept. 

"Look at him!"

"My Gentle Goodness he's drooling on that persons homework! Not that it isn't rip to shreds."

"I think we should wake him." 

"Let's."

Snape felt someone poke him. He was very startled.

"Go away you stupid dream hunters! Leave Remus alone!"

"Huh? Severus what's all this about?" It was Dumbledore. And beside him was Professor McGonagall. She was paler then death and gave Snape a sympathetic look begging him not to explain.

"Nothing…bad dream…" Snape gave McGonagall a disappointed look.

"Your class starts in ten minutes. You missed breakfast so we were worried that you might have been sick." Dumbledore looked at the Slytherin's homework and smiled. Not only was it ripped to shreds, it had a small puddle of drool lurking on it where Snape had set his head.

"Thank you Headmaster." He tried to control his blushing. McGonagall smiled and they both walked out. Snape looked at the Slytherin's homework. "Drat."

Kids started to pour in. They all took their seats and waited for Snape to say something. Usually this didn't take long, but just try to recopy homework when it's ripped to shreds. "Darn the luck." Snape took a fresh piece of paper and wrote all the right answers. Then something struck him. There was no name on the homework, just what house. Snape stood up. 

"Whose homework is this? It's a Slytherin paper." He waved the raggy old paper in the air for all to see. Snape knew he wasn't getting much progress so he simply thew the paper away in the wastebasket. Harry Hermione and Ron smiled. They knew that the raggy paper was Snape's doing, no one would dare hand in such a site to even merciful Professor Lupin.

"Now on with the lesson…"

It's not like Harry minded Snape's class; it was the homework that got them all. Ever since the Lupin incident he _was giving them all reports to do everyday. Ron was just about going insane and Hermione (believe it or not) couldn't keep up. _

"I HATE THIS! IT'S SO STUPID!" Ron threw down his quill in disgust. "Not like I'll ever need to know how to cure small pox, besides, isn't that a extinct sickness?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Well yes…"

Harry spoke up. "Let's go take a break. I'm tired." Hermione and Ron agreed and lied down. It had been four days since they got real sleep, they had been working all night not only doing reports but for studying for tests that were going to be held at the end of the year. They were having a wonderful rest but then when they least expected it-

"OPEN THE DOOR!!!!! OPEN IT NOW!!!!! HELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

The screaming is what woke them all up. 

"Some girl's in trouble! Quickly open the door!"

Harry who-was the fastest- ran and opened the huge door. 

Snape fumbled in the common room looking quite pale. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother. Snape screamed like a girl. They had no time to laugh, Snape was on his feet and looked as if he was going to faint. Harry thought this was quite unlike him, considering he wouldn't be caught dead in a Gryffindor room, and even more with Harry Hermione and Ron. They all stared in shock-it took Snape a whole two minutes to pull himself together. 

"W-what happened?" Harry couldn't help but to stutter. 

Snape cleared his throat and smoothed his greasy hair behind his head breathing heavily. 

"Well, why don't you ask your little friend Sirius Black, Harry? Not only does he want to kill you he wants to kill me also."

No one dare say a word. They just stared at the Potions Master who was now trying to contact Dumbledore. Harry and Ron looked at eachother. Hermione left the room to get to her own dorm.

"Why would Sirius Black want to kill Snape?" Harry whispered cautiously to Ron.

Ron sneered. "Who wouldn't?" 

Severus Snape yelled at the fireplace. "If you expect me to stay here for the night-"

Dumbledore's voice cutted him off. "Severus you could have been killed! Better safe than sorry, that's what I always say. Now, get some sleep and be sure to contact me in the morning. Goodnight."

The fireplace ceased to glow so brightly and standing near it was a very angry Snape. Or so they thought. Maybe it was the fact that he would be able to push them around that was so amusing. Maybe Snape wanted to make the best of the situation, I dunno. Anyway when Snape turned around to Seamus (who had just walked in with Dean) he was smiling. 

"Never in my life have I seen such filth on the floor. I will make sure you all get up extra early to clean it." Snape smiled one true and cruel smile. Dean looked like he was about to cry. Snape was over for the night, and he wants all the revenge he could get. 

"I got to go to the bathroom!" All the boys said at once. 

"All of you? Wow what coincidence. Very well, all of you will take turns; I'm timing you. You all have 5 minutes. Anyone who has even a millisecond over due shall pay dearly."

Neville opened the door. We looked like he was going to scream. Snape smiled. 

"Well well. Come to join us? Potter you can explain to this stupid fool what I just said. Remember, I'm timing each of you." Snape looked at the meaningless clock and said, "Dean Thomas, you have 4 minutes 30 seconds…" Dean ran out of the room with a toothbrush and towel, if Dean was going to get a shower he was toast. Not that Snape believe in being clean anyway. Harry had just been explaining to Neville what happened. Neville looked terrified. Dean rushed in the common room half-dressed panting. His hair was wet and had a little bit of shampoo left but it was apparent that if Dean could do it all in 5 minutes, he must have been rushing all the way. 

"Ron Weasly, you have 5 minutes." Snape looked at his watch. What fun! He was enjoying everything_. Harry nodded and watched Ron walk out the room. Snape looked around the room studying it. _

"Well, if this was my common room I would be ashamed of it. You all should work a little harder on taking care of school property."

The room was sparkly clean everything in it's place-What the heck was he talking about!?!!?!? Professor McGonagall checked the boy's dorms before they go to sleep every night to make sure no one did anything. This was torture. Seamus made his covers, Snape looking at him. Seamus worked nervously. 

"Professor where are you going to sleep?" Harry broke then tension for Seamus's sake. Apparently Snape never thought of this and touched his face thoughtfully. 

"Well Potter," Snape smiled evilly. " I was hoping one of you students would volunteer to use one of your beds for the night."

Ron rushed in the room, hair almost as sudsy as Dean's but fully dressed. He too, had been panting. 

"Weasly, you are late." Snape looked at his watch. 

Ron looked at Harry. This was a total and complete nightmare. Why hadn't Sirius Black finish the job? If he had he might have not been such a bad guy.

"Sorry Professor, I took a shower." Ron looked at his feet. 

Snape cringed. "You will be one of the few that gets up tomorrow to scrub the floor. Now…Harry Potter, 3 minutes."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Snape gave him a warning look. Harry walked out the common room, thinking. _Why could we go to the bathroom and Snape not go to his own common room? It didn't make sense. Then again it did. Snape hated Gryffindors and he liked to torture them. 1 minute left. He had not even got to the bathroom yet! Boy was he going to get it. _

"I don't get it. Why didn't she strike yet? She knows where the box is."

Harry thought that voice sounded familiar… 

"Maybe because she didn't find us yet." There was soft, cheerful, laughter. 


	4. Part IV-- Final

Harry coughed, he couldn't help it

Harry coughed, he couldn't help it. He sweated in fear. Then it appeared, two medium sized ghosts with faces that looked a lot like Malfoy's when he thought of some way to get Harry in trouble. They stared at him.

"Who are you boy? And why did you sneak up on us?"

The first one glared into his eyes.

"I-I was going to the bathroom." He stuttered.

The two ghosts looked at eachother and smiled. 

"We wouldn't go in there if we were you, boy. Someone might just get hurt."

Harry, cold in sweat, looked into their pale eyes.

"As a matter of fact I think you should have a little rest."

Harry was about to scream for help but then blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Darn that boy he's taken 15 minutes! Potter will have one bad day when I'm through with him." Snape sneered. Many of the Gryffindor boys had to sacrifice their bed sheets and fine down quilts for Snape, unsurprisingly; he took Harry's bed.

Harry returned. He didn't even look at Snape. 

"Potter! You are in trouble young man! You-"

Harry cut him off.

"Look this is _our common room go order your pathetic little Slytherin clicks."_

Many people stared in horror; Ron looked like he was going to burst out laughing. 

"_Potter what did you say to me?"Snape looked deadly. _

"Goodness sake! Are you as deaf as you are ugly?"

Ron couldn't help it he burst out in a helpless fit of laughter. Neville looked like he was about to be murdered.

Snape turned bright red in fury. 

"This time Potter I'll make sure you are expelled."

"Hold on, let me turn on the part of my brain that actually gives a darn."

"Potter! That's it! You will not humiliate me once more! You will have suspended!"

Everyone gasped. Harry? Suspended? Never! But then again…

"Look just because you're ugly and I told you so doesn't mean you get to suspend me. What are you going to say to Dumbledore? 'Harry Potter hurt my feelings so I have to suspend him'? That's so pathetic just like you."

Snape's jaw dropped. Never had he been so insulted (except when he was in school) in his life! 

Harry didn't stop there, in fact it got worst.

"If my father was alive he'd beat you up!"

Snape looked outraged, he grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him out of the small room. 

"Look young man, I wouldn't say such lies if I were you. This has gone far enough. I'll make sure Dumbledore hears about this…" Snape dragged Harry's aching arm out of the common room. Harry was mortified (yes Sarah I use mortified a lot so sue me). Snape yanked to the doorstep of a small house, not much bigger than Hagrid's. He banged on the door somewhat politely. Dumbledore opened the door with his nightys.

"Severus! I thought I told you to stay in Gryffindor I-er- hello Harry."

"H-hello." Harry was somewhat embarrassed.

"Harry Potter needs to be spoken to. He has over and over disrespected me and humiliated me in front of people. He has also disobeyed me many times before. He needs to cool off and he must certainly be suspended. Sir, I advise you on this one." Snape gave Dumbledore a serious look.

"Well well, Harry, I think you need to come in." Snape began to walk away. "You too Severus." 

"But Headmaster I need to get to the other boys. Surly you don't want them to run lose-"

"McGonagall will do it. Stay." 

Snape walked in through the little door and sat in a chair. Harry followed him and then Dumbledore. It was small on the outside but inside was 3 times bigger. It had at least 4 rooms, including a bathroom, and was quite roomy. There wasn't one fireplace but two- probably one for fire and one for floo powder. Dumbledore sat in the tallest chair. Snape muffled grumpily. Harry sat on a big couch that could almost be called a bed. 

"Now Harry, can all that Severus say be true?"

Harry got mad. Didn't Dumbledore _trust him?_

"NO! SNAPE IS A BIG FAT LIAR!"

Snape looked somewhat surprised, it could have been an act.

"Headmaster! Did you hear what he called me!?" Snape put on his most disturbed look.

Dumbledore looked at Harry. "Harry that wasn't nice…"

Nice? NICE!? _NICE!? _

"You think that's bad Ol' Man? Snape insults us with words like 'Dunderheads' and 'Fool'."

_ _

_Ol' Man? Where did that come from? Harry thought. He was in big trouble._

"Harry, you may call me 'Headmaster' or 'Sir' but _Old man?"_

Harry blushed. What was he thinking!?

"See Headmaster? No respect." Snape smiled.

Harry was about to literally _die of embarrassment._

"Well, Severus, you do have a point. Leave me for a while to talk to Harry."

Snape smiled secretly (only Harry could see him) and walked out of the room into the small kitchen. 

"Harry, what has gotten into you?"

Harry slowly looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

"I dunno…" He said softly.

"Well Harry you need to control yourself. I'm giving you a warning and letting you off easy. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Harry knew Dumbledore was kind, but he really didn't deserve this. 

"Is there something you want to tell me, Harry?" 

Harry's heart beated fast. _Stupid why are you worried? You have nothing to hide. But then again…_

"No!" He finally blurted out.

Dumbledore gave a faint smile. 

"Alright. I'll send Severus to his common room. If he's brave enough to come all this way to complain he's brave enough to go back to his dorm."

Harry sighed. Relief. "Severus what are you doing?" Dumbledore's voice echoed in the house.

"Nothing Headmaster, I'm here." Snape stepped out of the kitchen, brown crumbs staining his mouth.

"Ahh, like my brownies? New recipe."

Snape smile weakly. Harry suppressed a laugh. 

"Severus, you may return Harry to his dorm and you yours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron and many other boys waited for Harry to return.

"Wonder if he's going to really get expelled." Ron looked at Dean.

"If he's not it's going to be a miracle." 

Ron frowned. Dean looked at Seamus who had hopped in bed so Snape couldn't order him around when he got back.

The picture frame opened. Harry climbed in alone.

"Where's Snape?" Ron whispered cautiously.

"He went back to Slytherin." Harry whispered. "Thanks for asking whether I got expelled or not. Really shows you care, Ron."

Ron backed off. "What's with you all the sudden?"

"Nothing. Right now I want to be alone."

"Gladly." Ron said somewhat negatively.

Harry climbed in his bed. He felt something funny in his covers and pulled the idem out. It was a small-embroidered box. 

"Who was in my bed?!?" Harry asked the dorm.

"Snape was. Why?" Ron decided he wasn't up to Harry's attitude. 

"Because I found this." Harry held up the small box into the light.

"Hey! Let me see that! I think I recognize that somewhere." Ron got up from his bed and walked to Harry. Dean and Seamus would have followed but they were both sound asleep. Harry wasn't up to being mean and showed the box to Ron.

"Hmmm, my dad had one of these before. He said that they were trick boxes and that you had to open it a certain way for it to work. It's supposed to have a secret lever in it somewhere…" Ron pulled the boxes sides and pushed the corners. "Darn this one is hard…"

McGonagall opened the large frame to the common room. "You two! Bed! It's almost 9:30!" 

Ron pushed the box under Harry's pillow. McGonagall eyed Ron suspiciously. "What do you have there, Ron?"

Ron's ears went pink. "Huh? Oh nothing…"

McGonagall smiled. "You know back in my day guys used to put messages under your pillow if they liked you…"

Ron laughed. Harry smiled.

McGonagall snapped out of her trance. "Bed." And walked away into her own dorm.

"That was close!"

"A little too close." Ron looked at Harry. He had got the box open. They looked at the tag and gasped.

_*~Property of Harold Margaven~*_

_ _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin was getting used to not seeing. He held up his walking stick.

"No Remus not so high. Don't want to break anything." Nurse Pomfrey gave him directions.

"Can I go outside this Hospital wing? I've been here for a week and I don't think I can stand much longer!"

"Not without me and right now I have paperwork so sit still."

Lupin sighed. "Come on Pomfrey. I'm blind and I haven't talked to anyone but you in days. I want to go. I don't care who sees me or not I want to be with people who haven't been injured or hurt."

Pomfrey sighed. "Fine. I don't know why I haven't been fired already because of some people who get lonely around here…"

Lupin was to happy to care what Pomfrey said. She rambled on and on on how "patients aren't willing to care about their heath why should they even be in a hospital". 

Lupin walked out into the noisy cafeteria.

"Remus! So nice to see you again! Come sit down." Remus needed McGonagall to guide him into his chair. Some of the Slytherins were pointing and whispering and the Gryffindors were giving sympathetic looks. Of course, Lupin didn't notice. Snape walked in. Remus knew it was a little hard to eat if you can't see your food, at the time, Pomfrey spoon-fed him which was quite embarrassing but as long as he got to be with other people he thought he was fine.

"Oh, hello Remus." Snape looked quite uncomfortable. 

Lupin nodded. He wasn't in the mood to get into a deep conversation with Severus. 

"Um…there are lots of good things to eat here Remus, want me to fix a plate for you?" McGonagall said kindly but shakily. 

"Oh yes please!" Lupin smiled, trying to act natural. 

_How does the little wanker do it? Snape thought._

Dumbledore approached Lupin. "Remus? I think we need to talk." 

Lupin frowned. "Sure. Excuse me everyone." Dumbledore helped Lupin out of his chair and guided him out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm glad school's over for the weekend." Ron sighed as he jumped on to his bed. 

"Same. Anyone see Professor Lupin at lunch? He looked a little troubled." Harry looked at the box he found the night before. Just then, George and Fred Weasly entered the room. 

"Ron, Percy said that he hid our _prefect badges! Have you seen them?" Fred said in a superior tone._

Ron looked at Harry. 

"No, I haven't. Hey have any of you heard of Harold Margaven?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Hasn't everyone? Jeez, Ron you really should pay more attention in school." George straitened his tie importantly.

"Well, what do you know about him!?" Harry yelled impatiently. Harry was very moody lately.

"You really should have more respect for _prefects, young one." Fred smiled at George._

Ron hit his head against the wall sobbing. Harry sighed.

"We don't have time for you _boys. Be sure to tell Percy if you see him that he's not funny." With that, George and Fred walked out of the common room._

"They were help." Ron muffled.

"Oh, my gosh, the box closed. But how? I didn't even touch it!" Harry explored the box once more.

Percy walked into the common room. Ron quickly hid the box behind his back.

"Hey Ron! Did you see George and Fred?"

"Uh, yeah." 

"What did they say?" Percy smiled.

"Um, that you're not funny." Ron spat out.

"That's because they have no sense of humor, afraid they might actually have fun at something other then school work."

Ron and Harry smiled.

"Percy, go away." Harry said surprisingly pleasantly.

Percy frowned. Ron jumped.

"Hey Percy! Do you know anything about Harold Margaven?"

Percy smiled. "Sure do bro. What about him?"

"Uh, do you know anything about his Dream Hunters?"

"Them? Oh yeah. I want to get one when I'm old enough to get a license. What about them?"

Ron lit up. "Do you know how to catch one?" Ron was very excited. Percy laughed. 

Ron waited. "Well?"

" I just told you. You never listen."

"But all you did was laugh!" Harry cut in.

"Precisely." Harry and Ron looked at eachother. The box that suddenly closed 5 minutes before opened in the sound of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lupin sighed. "How much time? I need to tell my students."

Dumbledore nodded. "You have a week. I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault Headmaster."

"It might have been. We really just don't know."

Lupin smiled weakly. "So have you arranged…?"

"One of the best." 

"Thank-you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry looked at the box.

"So let me get this straight Percy-When you laugh, the box opens, but when you cry, the box closes. Correct?"

Percy smiled. "That's the ticket. But the only thing is, is that you have to get the dream hunters to laugh to catch one, and that's hard. Why do you have that box anyway? Where did you get it? Can I see it?"

"Uh…" Harry looked at Ron. If Percy saw the name in the box there might be real trouble. But then again why shouldn't they? They didn't release the stupid dream hunters. But then again it might take some explaining on why they didn't hand the box over sooner…

"Well? Are you going to day dream or hand it over?" Percy liked to give a hand to troublesome situations.

"We…uh…" Harry looked at Ron for help.

"It's old! Yeah it's real old. And dirty. Knowing your strength Percy you might break it."

Percy smiled. "Well I _do have a pack of abs and-"_

"Percy why don't you ask when the next trip to Hogsmade is, ok?" Ron shoved Percy out of the common room.

"I was- HEY! Don't be so violent! I-"

With that Ron pushed him out the door.

"That was a close call." Harry looked at Ron. 

"How hard could it be to make a dream hunter laugh?"

"Well if _you would like to make the darned things laugh be my guest."_

Harry snarled.

"Thought so."

Hermione entered the room. 

"What was it that you found?" 

"We found out how to catch dream hunters!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Ron and Harry told her their entire tale about the box and Percy. Maybe the fact why she didn't interrupt was because she was to busy crying of happiness, I dunno.

Just then they heard a voice they all recognized outside.

"Please, I'll be real quick. I just want to tell them something."

They heard the Fat Lady speak. "Well unless you know the new password I can't let you in."

"I was in the hospital! I couldn't have heard the new password!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron cried in unison "Professor Lupin!"

Harry opened the Fat Lady's frame. "Come on in Professor. Here let me help you." Harry grabbed Lupin's arm and helped him to a recliner chair. 

"What brings you here, Professor? Nurse Pomfrey finally let you out of the hospital."

Lupin frowned. "I have something quite disturbing to tell you all. Now I expect you to be mature about Dumbledore's decision."

All three of the children were extremely quiet and worried.

"I'm going to have to leave Hogwarts because I am blind. Snape will take over my classes for the rest of the year. I leave in six days."

"WHAT!?!?!? YOU CAN'T!" Harry dropped the dream hunter box, unnoticing.

Lupin sighed. "Dumbledore has set me up with the best program for blind people he could find. Please don't be upset, it will only make it harder."

Ron turned angry. "And you're just going to walk out? Not finish the school year?"

"Ron, please." It was all Hermione could say without bursting into tears.

McGonagall entered the room, not knowing what was going on at the time. She was one of those people who could ruin a dramatic moment. (A.N.: Reminds me of someone...)

McGonagall stared at the box. She gulped hard. "Where did you find this?" She picked it up. Harry and Ron were as pale as ghosts were. Hermione just stared and Lupin looked clueless.

"I said _where did you find this box." McGonagall never looked so much like Snape. Harry soon wished that he were blind._

"No matter. I will just have to take it. This will be on all three of your records. Lupin, come with me. We are leaving."

"Wait I-" McGonagall grabbed his arm cruelly and _literally shoved him out of the common room._

By this time they knew all hope was lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry woke up 4 days later in the middle of the night sweaty and hot. Ron tossed and turned. It would be two days until Lupin (no longer Professor) would leave. In the meantime, Snape was enjoying giving (or throwing) dark creatures that sting, bite, or stink in their hands.

A dark figure entered the room. Harry was about to scream but the figure put its hand over his mouth.

"Hush. Wake your friend and come quickly. This is serious. We have no time to explain. Don't scream or you will _surely be sorry."_

Harry nodded. The dark figure removed its hands and stood back. Harry got up from the bed and shook Ron awake.

"What? Huh? Harry what are you doing?" Ron said rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Listen I don't have time to tell you this once. Someone wants us to come with them. It sounds important. Get up and quietly, this thing sounds eager."

Ron got up and put on a robe.

"Come with me outside." The dark figure jumped out of the room. Harry and Ron followed giving eachother worried glances. The moon shown brightly, but it wasn't full. They soon saw that the mysterious dark figure was a woman. It was McGonagall. She held out the box. "Tell me how you got this. Don't worry, I won't scold you."

Harry told of how he and Ron discovered it in his sheets. He didn't tell her about anything more.

"How did you open it?"

"You laugh. If you want to close it you cry." 

"…And you are looking for them too?"

Harry and Ron looked at eachother. Should they tell?

"It's my fault all this is happening." McGonagall started. "I was down at the D.A.D.A. classroom when I found this box. I assume you know about the dream hunters?"

They both nodded.

"I was stupid enough to let my curiosity to get the best of me. Just like I did many years ago. This was supposed to be buried but Professor Quirrell must have found it and used it for his pleasure. Only an evil man can control them unless it's their master. I was cleaning Professor Lupin's DADA classroom when I found it in its cabinet. I opened it forgetting what it caused so now it's hectic around the school. Enough explaining I need to find Lupin. I spotted the dream hunters dwelling place."

Ron spoke up. "Hermione did all the research. She knows more about them us. We should wake her."

McGonagall nodded understandingly. "Be quick. Harry and I will get Lupin. Meet us at Snape's classroom."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Which one?"

McGonagall smiled remembering. "Potion's. Now hurry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron jumped quietly into the girl's dorm. _This would be so embarrassing if someone woke up. Ron thought to himself._

He crawled to Hermione's bed. "Pssst! Hermione wake up!"

Hermione was so shocked that she started to hit Ron with her stuffed bear. "Go away you stupid stupid stupid man!" she screamed.

"Ow-it's-ow-Ron!"

"Huh? Ron! What are you doing here in the middle of the night!?!?!"

A few girls stirred in their bed as Ron shifted nervously. 

"No time. Come with me. Harry and McGonagall are waiting for us at the potion's class. We're going to catch the dream hunters."

Hermione's eyes went wide. She quickly flicked on a robe and soon Ron and Hermione were on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

McGonagall peered into the hospital wing. Ever since Lupin's tragedy, he was sleeping in the hospital where Nurse Pomfrey could keep an eye on things. Unfortunately, Nurse Pomfrey also had ears like a bat; she could hear every breath of the living. Harry, whom was much smaller, signaled that Nurse Pomfrey was asleep. Harry crept up quietly and touched Lupin shoulders. Lupin sat up shocked and muffled barley above a whisper 'who's there?'

"It's ok its just Harry. McGonagall needs you. We have to be very quiet now. Come on we don't have time. Lean on me for support."

Lupin quietly got up and walked with Harry very quietly to the door where McGonagall was waiting. Piece of cake.

They all walked down the hall. Then they heard footsteps. The trio froze. So did the footsteps. Lupin whimpered. Harry could tell he wasn't very thrilled with the idea of getting up at 1:00 a.m. to be caught by Filch. McGonagall was very brave.

"Who's there?"

No one spoke. Slowly the two shapes came to view.

"Goodness you two! You scared us to bits!" 

Hermione and Ron blushed. They all walked closer down into the deep, dark, cold dungeon of a classroom. Lupin had trouble with his footing but no one dare say a word to him about it. Just then they heard a voice.

"Stupid children! They can't get anything right! Really I've never seen such dunderheads to such bad work."

Snape was in the room. 

"Oh no! He'll ruin _everything." McGonagall moaned._

Snape raised his head. He knew his classroom like he knew how to be mean.

"I know you're here. What will I ruin?" Snape was amazingly brave.

McGonagall and the gang looked at eachother. "Might as well. He was there when we caught them in school years ago. I've forgotten how to do it." All of them came out of the shadows. Snape was surprised.

"What is all of this?"

"Severus I have the box."

"No you don't! _I have the box! I have in my uh…where is the darn thing?" Snape searched his pocket._

"It fell out of your pocket when you were in my bed sir." Harry said. This was no time to be moody. Snape, realizing, raised his eyebrow.

"No time. I know where they are. They're-"

They heard a horrible laugh. It came from the unused furnace. 

McGonagall moaned. "They're in the dungeon."

Two ghosts appeared.

"So you've got us figured out. I'll take that box thank you very much." The pasty-white hand reached for McGonagall's prize. Everyone was to shocked to move. They all felt completely paralyzed. They were all half-asleep. Except Lupin who was fresh with fear and anger.

"No you wont you-you-you whatever you are!" Lupin seized the air only grabbing a small lamp and punched it.

"Lupin you clumsy idiot that's my best lamp!" Said Snape, in his screaming girly tone.

The dream hunters chuckled. Lupin realizing that wasn't them lets go of the furniture.

"Where are they?!" Lupin screamed feeling around. He ran into the desk. The dream hunters burst out laughing. 

"YOU COULD GIVE ME DIRECTION YA KNOW!"

McGonagall finally spoke up lazily. You could tell she was fighting not to go to sleep. Snape was already snoozing. 

"Little to the right! No! To right! LUPIN WATCH OUT!"

To late, Lupin tripped over a box of cauldrons and landed smack onto a potion brewer, which knocked him out. The dream hunters were laughing hysterically. Harry, out of his trance, pointed to the small box. 

"Look at it! It's glowing!"

True enough it glowed. It also sucked out the dream hunters into it. The laughing ghosts, with their last words, spoke: "Thank you for a good time." That was the last of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lupin woke up in the hospital. Snape was leaning over him.

" He's awake."

Lupin blinked. He could see!

"I'M NOT BLIND!!!!" He cried.

Snape snarled. "Good riddance I'd hope not with all the trouble we did to-"

"Where's Harry and Hermione and McGonagall?"

Snape turned around. "They went to do something useful for once." He mumbled.

Pomfrey came into the room humming happily.

"Severus is your guest Remus. I sagest you thank him."

Remus smiled at the slightly blushing Potion's Master.

"Thank you Severus. You were really brave."

"You were the one that made them laugh."

Remus Lupin hugged Snape. Snape looked surprised. "Uh Remus?" Lupin held on tighter knowing he was embarrassed.

"Remus I must go. I have class." Snape was very hasty with his words. Pomfrey was wiping her eyes with a hanky.

Snape opened the door and paused. 

"I'm glad you forgive me Lupin." He walked out the door, no other words said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End.


End file.
